XANA's Child
by Izlawake
Summary: Team Lyoko begins preparing for when XANA attempts to destroy the Lyoko sectors when a new student arrives at Kadic. However, she is not who she leads everyone to believe. She is XANA's own daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I only own Lindsey Reynolds.)**

Chapter 1

It was like any ordinary day. The sun was shining, the Kadic students buzzing about like bees, and Team Lyoko always keeping their guard up for XANA. They were sitting in their favorite spot at the bench chatting away.

"XANA has been quiet lately. You think he might be up to something?" asked Yumi, perched on the back of the bench. "Things will get tougher now that he wants to destroy each Lyoko sector."

"Doubtful," answered Jeremy. "I ran a scan this morning and detected nothing unusual, but it makes me nervous. By the way Ulrich, the results on your scan are complete and I detected nothing wrong with your physical and mental status."

"That's good to know, thanks." Ulrich replied. Two days ago, while the group was at the Ice Sector deactivating a tower, Ulrich was captured by the Scyphozoa. The other warriors managed to save him before anything bad happened, but the attack caused him to enter a weak state on Lyoko so Jeremy devirtualized him and started a scan for anything abnormal.

"Einstein, you're always working like a dog on your computer. You need to stop and rest once in a while," said Odd, giving him a slap on the back.

"I wouldn't rest easily Odd," piped Aelita. "XANA has been a bit tame with his attacks lately. Remember the other day? All he did was shut down all electronics in the school and nothing else. I think he's cooking up something sinister."

Upon hearing the word "cooking", Odd's stomach began growling. "Speaking of cooking, let's go eat some lunch; I hear they're serving meatballs and gravy today."

"Just like you Odd, always thinking with your stomach," Said Ulrich. With that comment, they all laughed and headed for the cafeteria.

-One hour later, at the factory-

A small car pulls up in front of the factory on the bridge. A tall man wearing a sharp business suit and thin-rimmed glasses stepped out, pausing only to grab a duffel bag from the backseat to throw over his shoulder. After heading through the doors, he stops to take in his surroundings only to find nothing but old, rusted machinery and flooring. He grabs hold of a cable and slides down to the ground floor to the elevator.

From there, he proceeds to head for the supercomputer down below. He sits in the chair and starts up the supercomputer. The man smiled, not a very nice smile at that. He starts inputting codes into the computer and a drop box appears onscreen with a 3D model of a teenage girl on it. "At last," the man said, with the sound of television static in his voice. "My strength has been weak lately, and those damn kids have been watching my movements for quite some time. She should be ready now." XANA placed the microphone in his ear. "The time is now, start the procedure.

Deep within Sector 5 in a secret chamber sat a glowing sphere of energy surrounded by Creepers, Megatanks, Tarantulas, and Mantas. All of them were in a defensive stance, prepared for any attack as The Scyphozoa descended from an opening in the ceiling and approached the sphere and wrapped its tentacles around it and began feeding energy into it.

"Well done," spoke XANA. "Import all the data files into the sphere." XANA watched the screen as the model of the girl slowly began filling up with colors like a bottle. A time counter appeared counting down from 00:03:00. XANA then typed in programs in the download drop box. Different files with names like "human behavior" and "human desires" were then downloaded into the sphere. Soon, the countdown ended, and the Scyphozoa released its grip on the sphere and departed.

"At last, it's time to bring her here to this world." XANA said with a grin on his face. He began inputting the materialization program. "Scanner Lindsey. Materialize Lindsey." The sphere in Lyoko began glowing bright and was changing shape. "Materialization!"

The screen showed a successful materialization. XANA grabbed the duffel bag and raced down to the scanner room.

When he got there, one of the scanners was activating as smoke rose from its roof. After a few seconds, the scanner doors opened and a girl wearing a dark red jumpsuit fell from it. XANA caught the girl in his arms before she hit the floor. He patted her cheek a few times and she came to. She looked confused at first, but when she saw XANA's eyes in the mysterious man she understood what was happening. She stood up and took in her surroundings.

"This…this is Earth. So that means the procedure was a success then?" she asked as she brushed her long brown hair out of her face.

"Yes. And I am XANA, and the time for your mission is now. Change into these clothes now." He gave her the duffel bag. After a few minutes, the girl was then dressed in faded blue jeans, brown shoes, a gray t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a red zipper hoodie, though the hoodie was a little large on her as the hood covered much of her face and was overall baggy on her body. She stuffed the jumpsuit into the duffel bag and turned her attention back to XANA.

"Wait, your eyes are my eyes," XANA commented. He placed his hand on her forehead and sent a small spark through her, changing her eyes to blue human ones. "That takes care of that, now head up to the entrance while I alter the cameras here." She nodded and went into the elevator as XANA took hold of one of the security cameras. From there, she climbed up the cables and headed out toward the car. She only waited a few minutes when XANA came back. He told her to get in the car and they both drove away.

In the car, XANA handed the girl a file of papers. She looked through them and found they contained her personal records. She could see they were forged, but to any human, not so.

Her name is Lindsey Reynolds, age 14, height: 5 foot 10 inches, weight: 117 pounds, blue eyes, brown hair, and the usual information. "Are you sure no one will see through these fakes?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it. I did a little work on the Delmas's mind at Kadic. He thinks you're a transfer student from Germany. I even worked his mind so you will be living in a room next to Aelita so you can keep an eye on her and your classes will be the same as the Lyoko warriors as well."

Lindsey nodded. "Understood, master XANA."

"Please, do not call me that. Call me…Father."

"Very well. What stuff is in the back of the car here?"

"All the stuff you need. I bought ordinary clothes so you wouldn't stand out too much, a high-powered laptop so you can record your daily events and to communicate with me, school supplies, and a few other things. Also, and this is very important, you have the mind of an A.I., but your body is human. You must partake in meals, sleep, and other daily human requirements. I downloaded data files containing other human behaviors such as preferences to clothing, food, and media, human emotions, personalities and such. It's all to make you look more human so the Lyoko warriors do not spot you as easily. Also, when the Scyphozoa attacked Ulrich Stern a few days ago, it implanted a fake memory within his subconscious; a memory of you two being childhood friends long ago which will aide you in the mission. Another crucial thing, it may be best to develop a personality at Kadic, for being an unemotional person can be suspicious. Do you understand, Lindsey?"

Lindsey nodded and smiled. "Yes father. I will do my best to damage the Lyoko warriors."

XANA gave her a small smile and continued driving. In time, they reached the Kadic school grounds. Lindsey got out and grabbed her suitcases and bags and bid her father farewell. "Remember the mission." He said.

"Cause distrust among the Lyoko warriors, sabotage their work, and kill them." She answered.

With that, XANA drove away, leaving Lindsey alone. She walked toward the school main building until she ran into the gym teacher, Jim. "Ah, you must be the new student, Lindsey Reynolds correct?" Lindsey nodded. "Good, follow me to your dorm room and I'll get you situated." Lindsey followed Jim to the dorm rooms and they find her room, next to Aelita's room like her father said. She starts to unpack and set her room up while Jim explained to her the school rules, and also talked about his time in the army, but he cuts himself off before going into details. He told to be there for her next class on her schedule or she'll get detention and then he left.

In about twenty minute's time, Lindsey had finished unpacking her clothes and supplies and was finishing up pinning a Subdigitals poster and a few other things when she saw that it was time for class. Lindsey grabbed her messenger bag, loaded it with a couple of notebooks and pens, and ran straight for the science building. The bell had just rang when she came into the doorway.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I lost track of time in my room!" she blurted out.

"What is your name?" Ms. Hertz asked.

"Reynolds. Lindsey Reynolds. I'm new to Kadic."

Ms. Hertz excused her and introduced her to the class. Lindsey, following her father's advice, decided to act shy in front of everyone. "H-hello everyone," she whispered from under her hood. "My name is Lindsey and I hope to enjoy my time here." At once, everyone began whispering, with talk of her beautiful voice, to her emo appearance, which she responded to by tilting her head down as she took a seat in the middle row.

She could feel eyes looking at her from behind, but she was only concerned about Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich's view on her. She could tell without looking, Ulrich was looking out the window, Odd gave her a quick look then went back to his drawing, and Jeremy looked at her with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Ms. Hertz.

When class ended at four thirty, the day was over. Lindsey left quietly while Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich gathered together outside. Thanks to the powers XANA gave her, she could hear every word they spoke.

"She looks like a nice girl to me," said Odd with his stupid grin. "I might even have a shot with her."

"She just arrived and you're already thinking of hitting on her?" asked Ulrich. He was a little shocked at Odd, but considering the stunts he's pulled, it should be no surprise. "She seems okay to me; a bit shy and lonely with her hood hiding her face."

"I don't know," Jeremy said, rubbing his chin. "I think something's up. Ever since XANA escaped the supercomputer a few weeks ago, I've been unable to trace him and with his, I guess you could say, childish attacks, that he is planning something really big."

Upon hearing that, Lindsey smiled. _You are correct Jeremy, and you have every right to suspect everything that happens around Kadic. _Lindsey thought to herself. _But when you find out the truth, it will be too late._

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Leave me a review and I'll submit the next chapter.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I do not own Code Lyoko, only Lindsey Reynolds.)**

Chapter 2

-A couple hours later, before dinner time-

Lindsey was recording the day's events as of now into her laptop. "Audio log #1. The day is April 6th; it is six fifty-two pm. As for today's events, I…wait, is the face camera on?" Lindsey checked the camera, and it was on. "There we go, okay. Anyway, today, I was finally materialized by my father, XANA. He gave me the rundown of my mission, explained the personal objectives I must do, and left me here at Kadic Academy. Today, I had one class, chemistry, with the boys of team Lyoko. I showed myself as the shy and lonely type to everyone and they all think differently of me. Some like me, while others think I am strange." Lindsey looked toward her door, listening for any noise. She heard only footsteps before turning back to her laptop.

"The bigger concern is the boys; Odd and Ulrich think I'm alright, but Jeremy suspects me already. I do not know if he truly suspects me, or if he is just being paranoid. I believe his friends will convince him he's wrong. I must go to dinner now, and I admit, I haven't gotten used to my human body yet. Today, I accidentally cut myself and didn't even notice. This is Lindsey Reynolds, signing off." She ended the video recording, saved the video file, and sent it out to XANA on the web. She gathered her bag, which contained a sketch pad, some drawing pencils, and an ipod this time, and headed for the cafeteria.

Along the way, Lindsey met with Sissi and her two lackeys near the cafeteria outside. She knew who they were when her mind viewed their data files from her database. That was something she liked; how she could access electronic devices and data with just her mind and powers. Sissi stopped Lindsey as Herve and Nicholas positioned themselves so she couldn't get past. "W-what do you want from me?" Lindsey asked in her shy voice.

Sissi glared at her before giving her a light push. "You know, everyone's talking about you, little Miss Emo. They're talking about how cute and stupid you look dressed like that. Let me give you a fair warning: you can have the spotlight for now, but whatever you do, don't even think of touching my Ulrich." She squealed as she gave her another push.

Lindsey did her best to look scared in front of them and it worked because Nicholas commented how she looked like she was going to cry. "I don't even know who he is. Just let me go." Sissi told her what Ulrich looked like, but when Lindsey told her she remembers him now, that made her mad. The three of them pushed her around until Sissi knocked Lindsey to the ground, emptied her bag, and threatened her some more until she was crying.

"Sissi, leave her alone!" yelled a voice. Sissi and the others stopped what they were doing and found themselves staring at Ulrich and Odd. "You know, you are always causing trouble here."

"Hello, Ulrich darling," said Sissi, in a bright and happy tone. "This new girl was giving me some grief just now and—"

"Nice try, but we saw everything," Odd said, cutting her off. "How about the three of you get lost before your daddy finds out about this." He waved his ipod in front of them, the red recording light flashing plain as day. Seeing that, Sissi and her friends stomped away, feeling defeated.

Odd gathered up Lindsey's belongings while Ulrich tried comforting her, but instead, she jumped into his arms and wept. Ulrich got her to calm down eventually. "Thank you so much for saving me there," she said. "I'm glad to know there are good people here at Kadic."

"Yeah, listen, don't worry about Sissi, she always acts like this when new girls come to Kadic. She thinks she's my girlfriend even though I've told her many times to wake up to reality." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, she's as bright as a flickering, dim light bulb," piped in Odd. Lindsey laughed at his joke, even though it was a little stupid, and stood up. "Hey, if you want, you can come eat with us at our table." Lindsey kindly accepted his invitation and together, they entered the cafeteria.

The three of them gathered their food, except for Odd who took two trays, and sat at their table where Aelita already was. Lindsey introduced herself and Aelita did the same. A couple minutes went by, and Jeremy showed up and sat with them with his tray. Suffice to say, he was somewhat surprised to see Lindsey with them. Jeremy spoke with the others about his sleepless nights lately due to him having nightmares, but only Aelita and Ulrich showed any interest as Odd was wolfing down his meals while Lindsey stayed mute while eating hers.

Aelita looked at Jeremy while nodding towards Lindsey, sending him a message, but he did not understand, so she had to kick him in the knee before he got the message. "Oh, right. My name is Jeremy Belpois, and you're Lindsey Reynolds, correct?"

Lindsey nodded, taking her eyes off her food.

"I'm Odd Della Robbia, the king of cool around here," he said, his mouth full of food. She laughed at him. "If you ever need to know anything about the people here or anything else at Kadic, come to me."

"I'm Ulrich Stern." When he introduced himself, Ulrich got the strangest feeling like he knows this girl.

When Lindsey heard his full name, she stopped eating and stared at him. "Wait, Ulrich Stern, born in Germany, right?" He nodded.

Knowing the answer, her eyes become teary as she wraps her arms around Ulrich, much to his and everybody's surprise, and begins crying softly. "I never thought I'd see you again!" She kisses him on his cheek before he pulls her off himself. "Don't you remember when we were young?" She asked, feeling hurt that he might not remember. _I hope the memory implant works now._ She thought to herself. Ulrich just stares at her, thinking if it's true.

Then he has a flashback of when he was about eight years old, playing with a little girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Then he sees another memory of when he defended her against some bullies on a playground at about the same time. The memories clicked in his mind and he remembered. "I remember now. I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen you."

The others were baffled at this, but Lindsey's mood brightened up when she heard his words. Lindsey told the gang about how she and Ulrich met when they were young and how they became friends and had so much fun together.

Ulrich mentioned, after being friends for one year, that she and her family moved away when her father was relocated for work, and he never saw her again. Before Lindsey could chat more, the night time bell rang at eight thirty, signaling everyone to head to their dorm rooms for the night.

The group said goodnight to each other and headed for their rooms. Lindsey and Aelita left together while Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich went together as well.

"Do you really know this Lindsey girl, buddy?" Odd asked. Ulrich nodded. "I can't believe this! A new girl shows up, who is really pretty mind you, and she has the hots for you!"

"About every girl at the school has the hots for Ulrich, considering his popularity status, so nothing has changed Odd." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah, but I can tell, Lindsey likes him. Did you see how she kept looking at him at dinner? That was not something an old friend does."

"Odd, I'm sure Lindsey was just happy to see me after such a long time. Don't worry; you'll have your shot with her." Ulrich said. Jeremy went into his room while Odd and Ulrich went in theirs.

They both changed into their pajamas and sat around for a while. Odd played with Kiwi, while Ulrich listened to some music. After a while, Ulrich noticed Odd was trying to get his attention. "Say that again?" he asked, pulling his headphones off.

Odd sighed. "I asked if there is anything else about Lindsey you didn't mention at dinner?"

Ulrich pondered about this for a minute. "Yeah, there is one thing about the two of us."

-Meanwhile-

When Aelita discovered that her room was next to Lindsey's, she got a little excited. "Well, now we know where to find each other when we want to chat." She said with a smile which Lindsey returned. They said good night and went about their own business. While Aelita dressed and listened to some of her DJ music, Lindsey dressed and instead, logged the events of the night. Dressed in a pair of black pajama bottoms with red streaks up the leg sides and an oversized dark red shirt, she booted up her laptop and set up the built-in camera.

She let out a long sigh, exhausted from the day and began recording. "Audio log #2. The day is April 6th, the time being eight forty-three pm. I thought I should make another log with an update on the mission. I have made contact with the Lyoko warriors today, except for Yumi Ishiyama. Contact did not go according to my plan, but was successful nonetheless. We met when I was confronted and attacked by Elizabeth Delmas and her little duo on my way to dinner. By the way, the food is pretty good; I never thought food could taste so delicious." Lindsey snickered at how Odd ate so much.

"Odd Della Robbia is like a pig, always eating so much. Oh, sorry, got off topic there. Anyway, Ulrich Stern and Della Robbia came to my rescue and scared them away. I intended to take care of them myself with a little shock, but things worked out well. The boys invited me to eat with them at dinner which I accepted. Once there, everyone introduced themselves to me and opened up; this could mean that they are extending the arm of companionship to me, or they feel sorry for my personality, being shy and lonely.

"Good news father, the memory implant on Ulrich Stern worked. He believes that I am a childhood friend from when he was young. With this knowledge, I began showing signs of admiration and happiness towards him at dinner. The others seemed confused that Stern never mentioned me, but according to his personal file, he does not open up to people about his personal life so easily.

"Della Robbia looked broken hearing how the two of us are connected; I think he wanted to ask me out. Jeremy and Aelita showed no change in mood or behavior with this knowledge. I looked over the fake memory and I already know what to plan next. According to the memory, I was Ulrich first crush in his life, and moving away from him caused his heart to break. But with my return, he might start having the feelings again. This should be useful in my favor." Lindsey yawned. "I'm getting tired now, so I must go to bed. Good night daddy. This is Lindsey Reynolds, signing off." She saved the video file, sent it to XANA, and shut off her laptop and climbed into bed. In a matter of minutes, she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I do not own Code Lyoko, yadda yadda. I only own Lindsey Reynolds and the "TISPON" clothing brand; my own creations.)**

Chapter 3

The sun appeared over the horizon, shedding light on Kadic Academy. In her room, Lindsey was fast asleep when the sun broke through her window. One of her eyes creaked open at the light. She rose from her bed and yawned, stretching her arms to the ceiling and smacking her lips a few times. She got out and gathered her toiletry gear and was about to head for the showers when her laptop turned on.

Lindsey stopped to look at the screen, when she noticed the eye of XANA on it. She smiled, and waved to her father before leaving. After she showered and dressed, she sat down at her laptop and started up her sketch program. Using her mouse, she scribbled some drawings and notes before saving the data and grabbing her bag and leaving. Lindsey was dressed in blue jeans, brown flat shoes, a bottle green "TISPON" shirt, a gray zipper hoodie, again, baggy, her black fingerless gloves, and a gray conductor hat.

She headed for the cafeteria for breakfast, but ran into Sissi again. _This girl is being a pain in the ass. _Lindsey thought. Lindsey stopped in front of her and her boys. "What do you want from me now, Delmas?" she asked.

"Seems like you've stopped being a scaredy-cat now," Sissi remarked. "I hope you're gonna stay away from my Ulrich now."

"He's not yours, first of all; and second, you'd better try something different to scare me now. I'm not the scared little girl from yesterday, so you better watch out." Lindsey said as she pushed her way past her and the guys.

At the cafeteria, Lindsey gathered some food and sat down with the others. Odd was shoving food down his throat as usual, Ulrich was lost deep in thought, and Jeremy and Aelita was hovering around his laptop. Lindsey kept a close eye on Ulrich, thinking of her plan. After a while, Yumi showed to join them.

"What's up everyone?" she asked.

"Not much," replied Lindsey. "Everything has been swell for me here."

Right then, William showed up. "Hey Yumi, when are you gonna go out with me one of these days?" he asked.

Yumi scoffed. "For the last time, I'm not into you, so leave me alone." Hearing that, he stomped away, upset with her. Lindsey stared at him as he left. She hid an evil grin from the rest of the gang; for she had an idea to use William.

After breakfast, Lindsey went in search for William, who she found in his room. She knocked politely and he opened the door. "What do you want, new girl?" Lindsey entered his room, despite it being a rude gesture, and faced him. He closed the door and just stared at her.

"I hear you like Yumi Ishiyama, don't you?" Lindsey said. William nodded. "Well, I got a plan that might get her closer to you and Ulrich Stern away from her as well. You interested?"

"What do I need to do?" Lindsey gave him a run-down of her plan.

-Later—

Yumi was heading for the photography room, with a note clutched in her hand. The note was from Ulrich, telling her to meet her in the photography room at exactly 5:17 PM, so he can confess his feelings for her. Reading it, she was overjoyed that he felt the same towards her.

When she opened the door to the photography room, it was empty, but also very dark. She felt her way around until she came upon someone's body. She leaned close unto the figure. "Ulrich, thank you for this chance. I want you to know that I feel the same way as you do. I love you." She said. She heard no response, but the figure in front of her pressed his lips onto hers, and she returned the kiss.

Then, the lights flickered on; Yumi opened her eyes to find herself kissing William, who she pushed away. "William, what the hell are you doing here?!" Yumi looked towards the doorway and saw Ulrich standing there, a look of shock and sadness on his face. He looked at them both before turning and running away. Yumi tried to run after him, but William grabbed her to stop. She instead gave him a kick to the face and chased after Ulrich.

William rubbed his face and pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Is it done?" said Lindsey's voice. "Yeah, it's done. Do what you need to do to take Stern's attention from Yumi and to lead her to me." William said, hanging up.

Meanwhile, Ulrich had shut himself in his room and locked the door, and sat on his bed and began crying himself to sleep. Yumi reached his room and started knocking, but received no response. "Ulrich, it's me," she said. "It's all a big misunderstanding, let me explain." She hoped for an answer, but received none Heart-broken; she left him to his misery and went to find Aelita for comfort.

In his room, Ulrich was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. He heard Yumi's knock but ignored her; how could he talk to her after seeing what he saw? A while later, he heard another knock. "Ulrich, are you there?" It was Lindsey. He thought about opening to her. "Ulrich, I heard what happened; can we talk?" He was hesitant, but he let her in.

She sat on Odd's bed while she stared at him from under her conductor hat. "So, tell me what's troubling you." Ulrich recounted everything, from the letter he received from Yumi, to the encounter in the photography room. Lindsey could see that just talking about it wounds him. She moved over next to him and wrapped her arm around him, cradling him lightly. "Perhaps, Yumi has been playing with your feelings all this time. I've heard her talk about William when you weren't around. She is always talking about how William is the perfect guy for her." Ulrich could not believe what he was hearing; it could not be true.

Ulrich then burst into tears, to which Lindsey hugged him in her arms. "There are still people who care about you though," she said as she began leading him into the palm of her hand. "Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and I care about you." She said that as she stared into his eyes; a smile on her face.

Ulrich looked at her, and his tears stopped. He felt his old feelings for Lindsey rising up in his chest. He then leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "Lindsey, I love you. I've been in love with you for years." He drew away to see her blushing much like him.

They both leaned in close to each other and their lips met. They remained like that for about a minute when they drew away. Ulrich flashed a short grin while Lindsey smiled. They both came together again and stayed there for a while.

Later, Yumi left to go home early, as she could not bear to be seen by the others, and the others met at their park bench, except for Ulrich. They were all worried about him, especially Odd. "You think he's alright?" Odd asked.

"I hope so, he really suffered a blow today because of William," Jeremy replied, typing on his laptop. "I can't believe William would pull a stunt like that on him, and Yumi isn't doing better either."

"I admit William was being a real dick doing that," Aelita said. Right then, Ulrich showed up, with Lindsey next to him holding hands. "Looks like you've gotten better now. And what are you two doing?"

Ulrich grinned. "Lindsey and I are together now everyone." The others were just shocked at the news. Ulrich was not the type to get over a girl like Yumi to be with one who appeared at Kadic a couple days ago, even if they were childhood friends.

"No way!" yelled Odd. "You can't be serious bro. You've gotten over Yumi already? I expected you to go through some major depression first."

Lindsey explained the details until they went for dinner. At their table, Ulrich and Lindsey sat together and would not stop holding each others hands every now and then. After that, they all went for bed.

Odd was freaking out at Ulrich about Lindsey in their room, while Jeremy did his nightly routine on Lyoko, and Aelita congratulated Lindsey on her relationship with Ulrich before going in her room.

In her room, Lindsey got dressed for bed and sat at her laptop. She pulled out a picture of Ulrich that she got form the school's databases from her dresser and pinned it to her mirror with some tape. She smiled at Ulrich on it and started a video.

"The day is April 9th, and it is 8:47 PM. My plan to break Ulrich and Yumi's trust between them is a success. They haven't spoken to each other at all today, and while Yumi will try to sort everything out, Ulrich will ignore her completely, his trust with her shattered.

"Good news, Ulrich and I are now together, and he is so cute and such a gentleman. I see why so many girls at Kadic want to be his girlfriend, he is so amazing. Anyway, I know I promised to carry out my plan three days ago, but I couldn't find the right opportunity to do it. But today, I found William Dunbar, and he has proven himself very useful. I believe he could be a great ally." Someone began knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" Lindsey called. It was Aelita.

"Lindsey? Are you watching a movie or something? I can hear soft voices coming from the walls."

"Sorry Aelita, I'll turn the volume. Again, sorry about that." She said. Lindsey heard footsteps leave and a door creak open then close. She returned to her laptop and finished her video.

"Okay. Now my next course of action will be to break the trust line between Jeremy and the others, Aelita in particular. I will figure something out eventually, but it won't be easy with these two. I'm getting tired now, so this is Lindsey Reynolds, signing off." She saved the video file, sent it to XANA on the web, and was about to go to sleep when her phone rang. When she answered it, she found herself talking to a very angry William.

"You bitch!" he yelled through the receiver. "You lied to me! You said that if I did what you said, Yumi would be with me. Why didn't you do your part?"

Lindsey smiled. "I did. My part in the plan was a little different from what I said though. Ulrich is no longer in love with Yumi Ishiyama; now, he's in love with me. Thank you for your help William." She laughed an evil laugh and waited for his response.

"Damn you," he growled. "Wait until I tell Yumi and the gang that you set me up for this. You'll pay for this even if it takes me my entire life you little bitch."

"Too bad you can't do that if you don't remember today's events." She said as she sent a small spark into her phone. The spark went up to the satellite in space and down to Earth to William's phone where it gave him a good shock; enough to knock him unconscious. The next day when he woke up, he could not remember the previous day and went about his day.

Lindsey hung up and went to her dresser, looking at the picture of Ulrich. She smiled, gave it a kiss and went to bed. She had a wonderful day; she found someone to love, broke two people apart, and effectively used a poor sap of a person. Now, she must rest for the next day.

**(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter; if you did, give it a review. If you want to see more of this story or my other fanfictions, make yourself a follower, and I'll see you next time.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Code Lyoko, only Lindsey Reynolds. Sorry if this update took a long time, been a little busy.**

Chapter 4

Nearly a week has passed and the Lyoko warriors are on Lyoko, deactivating a tower. Ulrich still was not talking to Yumi; in fact, he was alright ignoring her completely. His behavior almost jeopardized the mission when he would not come to Yumi's aid. They managed to deactivate the tower though, and before the Scyphozoa could appear. They all returned back to the factory in no time.

"Welcome back everyone," Jeremy said as they stepped from the elevator. "Great job today, let me finish up here and let's go." He typed some data into the supercomputer and put it in sleep mode. They all left the factory and were heading down the sewer manhole when Jeremy stopped Ulrich.

The others went on ahead without them. "Ulrich, I want to talk about your behavior on Lyoko. Things could've gotten bad when you refused to help Yumi."

"Why should I care about her? All she's done to me is stab me in the back."

"Look, this sort of thing will divide us when we need to be together; I can feel it. As far as I'm concerned, you two need to make up and move on. Now let's get back to school." Jeremy sped off on his scooter, leaving Ulrich to ponder. When he was done, he headed back as well.

At the time, Lindsey was in her room on her laptop, checking on her father. She looked at team Lyoko's status on the mission. Seeing a complete success, she slammed her hand on her desk, cursing to herself. "_Damnit, they deactivated the tower. That's the third one this week._" She thought. She leaned in her chair and sighed. She gathered her things and went to find the gang. But when she disappeared down the hall, Sissi came around to her room.

She lock picked the door, and went inside. She shuffled through her belongings, looking for something. She was jealous that Lindsey and Ulrich are dating, so if she could find some dirt on her, then she could blackmail her to stay away from him. Sissi saw the picture of Ulrich on her dresser and felt anger build up in her.

She was busying searching the dresser when Lindsey's laptop turned on; the Eye of XANA looking directly at her. Sissi noticed the symbol and looked closely at it. To her, she saw only some kind of eye symbol with moving binary in the background. She paid it no heed and continued her business, when she brushed against the laptop and received a small shock.

Sissi jumped a little and cursed at the laptop from under her breath. She then went to the closet and began searching through it. The eye's color throbbed and a small box fell onto Sissi from the closet shelve. She groaned in pain and closed the closet. When she turned around, she came face-to-face with a spectral being. She could only stare in horror at the ghoul as it floated before her, growling in a deep tone. Sissi screamed in fright and sprinted from the room, running as fast as she could. Inside, the specter closed the dorm room door and disappeared; and the laptop turned off.

Lindsey was with the group chatting before class started when she got a message from XANA. She tapped into the web from her mind to talk with him.

"_What is it daddy?" _she asked him.

"_Someone has broken into your room. She was looking for something, but I scared her off, but my methods were a little…too much for her though," _He said telepathically. _"You might want to 'talk' to her later today. Her name is Elizabeth Delmas."_

Lindsey gritted her teeth in frustration. How could Sissi be so much of a pain to her? She relaxed herself and waited for the teacher to come in. Class was the same as always, Lindsey being on top thanks to all her knowledge in her mind, but it was still rather boring.

When class was over, the gang headed to their favorite spot; except for Ulrich and Yumi, who lagged behind to talk. Lindsey looked back on them. She saw them argue with each other, and then they finished and joined the group.

"What was that about?" asked Jeremy.

"We've both decided to forget about what happened and be friends again," replied Ulrich. "JUST friends." Yumi nodded, feeling somewhat upset about it. Just then, Milly and Tamiya rushed over with their journal gear and began bombarding Lindsey with questions.

"Lindsey, will you tell us if you believe in ghosts?"

"Did you know that your dorm room may be haunted? Have you encountered anything strange in your room?"

"We have received a report that a strange eye symbol was seen in your room, along with a ghost."

Lindsey pushed the girls away from herself and told them to call down. She then asked them what they were talking about, though she had a faint idea of it. The girls told her that Sissi heard noises from her room and went in to investigate. She saw a strange eye symbol on her computer and was attacked by a strange ghost. Lindsey was surprised by all this. She decided to show the girls to her room, leaving the rest of the gang alone.

"I smell XANA," Jeremy said. "I don't know what he's planning, but I'll find out." Jeremy whipped out his laptop and performed a super-scan. It came up negative.

"That's strange," Aelita said. "There's not an activated tower anywhere. What is going on?"

"I think we need to check out Lindsey's room for anything suspicious." Odd commented.

"I'll do it," said Aelita. "She trusts me, so there should be no problem getting in."

"Are you suspecting something about my girlfriend?" asked Ulrich.

"No Ulrich, I'm not. I just have a bad feeling about this." Jeremy told him.

Lindsey had just finished answering Milly and Tamiya's questions and pushed them out her room. She waited until they were out of view before she headed for Sissi's room. When she found her room, she gave the door a rough knock.

"Who is it?" said Sissi's voice from inside.

"It's Lindsey Reynolds, can I talk with you?" she asked.

"No! Go away! I don't want to talk with you." That was the wrong answer.

Lindsey was getting very irritated now. She grabbed the knob and turned it; locked. She sent a spark through it and the door unlocked. She stepped inside to find a frightened Sissi on her bed.

"How'd you get in here?" Sissi whimpered.

Lindsey closed the door behind her. "That doesn't concern you right now. Tell me, Sissi, what were you doing in my room today?" Lindsey threw her an evil smile from under her hood. "You were snooping where you shouldn't have been, weren't you?"

Sissi was getting scared at this girl. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. She spotted her door, and braced herself. She lunged for the doorknob, but Lindsey grabbed her and threw her against the bookshelf, using her strength. Sissi regained herself and stared up at Lindsey, who towered above her. Lindsey kneeled down and grabbed her face, forcing her to stare at her. Sissi saw her eyes turn into the same ones she saw on her laptop. XANA's eyes.

"What should I do with you?" Lindsey questioned. Unfortunately, Lindsey did not have the time to decide when Sissi shoved her aside. Lindsey recovered and slammed Sissi to the floor, pinning her. She leaned on top of her and drew close to her face. "I think I will have some fun with you first, Delmas." Lindsey whispered. She grabbed hold of Sissi and stood her up, gripping her tightly. Sissi struggled to break free, but Lindsey was too strong for her. Lindsey placed her right hand against Sissi's head and sent a shock through her. Sissi moaned in pain, but Lindsey continued for a minute before she stopped.

Sissi dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. Lindsey smiled and snapped her fingers. "You are now a monkey." Hearing her command, Sissi jumped up and began moving about like a monkey. Lindsey laughed at the Sissi's stupidity. She sent another shock through her again.

"Now you're a—a robot!" Lindsey exclaimed. Sissi stood up and began moving her arms in a stiff motion; like a real robot. She made buzzing sounds while Lindsey snickered. She sent another shock through her again. She was really enjoying herself.

"Okay, now you're a cat!" she giggled. Sissi then started crawling across the floor, purring and rubbing herself against whatever she found. Lindsey laughed at this sight. "Okay, time for business." She grabbed hold of Sissi and sent one last shock through her.

"Now, you never went into my room, you never saw my father's eyes, or the specter. All that happened was that you got scared by nothing and overreacted to it," Lindsey was about to let her go, when an idea hit her. "Also, you will leave Ulrich and I alone." She let her go, where Sissi fell to the floor unconscious. Lindsey left the room, and closed the door behind her, giggling to herself at her accomplishment.

She walked out the dorm building, on the lookout for Aelita. The day was not over yet. Lindsey still had time to get started on her plan to drive a wedge between Aelita and Jeremy. She smiled again, and lifted her hood up over her face, hiding her blue eyes. Things are getting better for her.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, leave a review and check out my other fanfics.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: It's been a while. Time for a new chapter for this story.)**

Chapter 5

Lindsey went looking for Aelita. It was about time she did something to her and Jeremy now. She found her at the cafeteria with the others. She sat down with them at a table. "Hi everyone, what's new?"

"Not much," replied Odd. "But everyone is talking about your haunted room. It's getting around quicker than a NASCAR race car."

"Oh, it's just a bunch of talk. No way do ghosts exist." Lindsey said.

"You mind if I check out your room though?" Aelita asked. "I've always had an interest in the paranormal, and it'd be great to see if these rumors about your room are true."

"Um, sure." Lindsey answered. She led Aelita to her room. "_Damnit! Because Milly and Tamiya mentioned my father's eye, the group suspects something's up. And now I have to show Aelita my room or the suspicions will increase._" She thought. When they got there, Lindsey unlocked the door and they entered.

Lindsey sat on her bed while Aelita searched her room. She checked all the electrical outlets for any sign that XANA had visited but found none.

"So, how can you tell if there's a ghost in an area?" Lindsey asked; she knew what Aelita for really looking for.

"Oh, well, one way is check for any cold spots in an area," Aelita answered, playing along. "That's a sign that a spirit has been there. Another is to find anything out of the ordinary, like moved items and such."

Aelita went to look in the closet while Lindsey just watched her, making sure she did not find anything. "So, tell me," Lindsey said. "How've you and Jeremy been getting along? You two are always together." Aelita began to blush when she said that.

"We're just friends. That's all." Aelita was lying. She and Jeremy have been closer than before, and she hoped things will get better. Lindsey knew this all too well.

"Well, if you want your relationship with Jeremy to grow, you need to do something that gets his attention; make him realize that you're the one for him. He's told me that the two of you are just good friends, so you'd better hurry before a girl shows up and steals him away." Aelita thought about this for a few minutes. She fell into Lindsey's trap.

"Lindsey, you're right. I need to do something to get Jeremy's attention. Thanks." Aelita said, and she exited her room. Lindsey smiled and let out a chuckle. She sat at her laptop and contacted her father.

"Daddy? I need you to do something for me." Lindsey said into the microphone. XANA's eye appeared onscreen. "I need you to possess a girl and have her meet with Jeremy…"

Aelita, at the moment, was looking for Jeremy. She decided to just tell him how she felt about him and see how he would react. She found him with the others at the vending machines, and he was talking with a girl she has never seen before. Aelita stood next to Yumi while Jeremy and the girl continued to talk with each other.

Everyone did not seem to care who this girl was, but Aelita sure did. She picked up bits and pieces of their conversation, most of which consisted of computer talk. Aelita jumped back and forth between the gang's conversation and Jeremy's. Finally, the two stopped talking and, before she left, the girl gave Jeremy a kiss and told him she will see him later, making Jeremy blush a little.

Aelita could not believe what she just saw. Jeremy told everyone that the girl was Ashley, and that she is an aspiring computer programmer and she has taken an interest in him and wants to meet later. Aelita REALLY could not believe it. She told everyone she had to talk to Lindsey about something and headed off, leaving the others to stare at her.

When Aelita entered the dormitories, she broke down and began crying. She lost Jeremy to another girl and there was nothing she could do about it. This Ashley is better than her in computer knowledge and Jeremy loves that sort of thing. She ran to her room, rushing past anyone she met. Lindsey had just closed her room door behind her when Aelita dashed past her into her own room. Lindsey stopped the door from closing and entered, finding Aelita on her bed, under the covers. She closed the door behind her and approached the bed.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Lindsey asked with remorse in her voice.

Aelita sat up from under her blankets. "Some girl has just asked Jeremy on a date before I could tell him my feelings. I can't believe this is happening."

Lindsey sat on the bed and took Aelita in her arms, comforting her. She gave her quiet hushes while Aelita buried her face in her chest and wept. "Maybe, Jeremy doesn't want to think of you more than just a friend. But you still have your friends and me for support."

Aelita looked up to see Lindsey smiling at her. Lindsey bent down and gave Aelita a kiss on her forehead and continued to hug her. Aelita returned the hug and rested against her friend.

"Thank you Lindsey." Aelita said, and she reached up and kissed her friend. They both continued to hold each other until Aelita forgot all her worries. Lindsey was smiling, not because her friend was happy to be with her, oh no. She was smiling because she accomplished her mission; Aelita no longer can trust Jeremy, and he will be confused when tomorrow, Ashley will have no idea what is going on when he talks to her about the previous day, since she was possessed by her father.

At 10:30 PM, after Lindsey logged the day's events, she snuck out of her room with her laptop in her bag. Her father gave her instructions to hack into the school's network antennas so it will be easier for him to attack the school's network. Lindsey had to avoid the school's security team on her way. Apparently, the Lyoko gang was spotted by someone when they came back from a trip to the factory and that person reported it. Luckily, this person did not see what they looked like; unfortunately, now the principle has chosen students to patrol the school at night. It seemed like a bad idea at first, but those chosen did not mind since they would get to sleep in and miss class the next day.

Lindsey snuck over to the antenna building and begun hacking into the network. For her, it was too simple. She broke through the firewall and set up a system that will easily allow her father in whenever he wanted. She dropped her laptop back in her bag and exited the building. When she closed the door behind her and locked it, a ray of light flashed onto her. She realized what happened and spun around and came face-to-face with an eleventh grade security member.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked her. Lindsey was silent; she was looking for an escape route. "And what were you doing in the antenna's building? Well, either way, we're going to talk to Jim about this right now." The boy reached for his walkie-talkie when Lindsey ran off. "Hey, stop!" he yelled, and chased after her.

Lindsey ran for the nearest building: the gymnasium. She sent a spark through the lock, which destroyed it, and ran inside. She ran through another door and found herself in the pool area. She did not have time to hide as the boy came in right after her.

"Freeze!" he shouted. Lindsey stopped in her tracks. "I have you now. Give me your bag." Lindsey handed him her bag, which he searched. He placed it on the floor and approached her, grabbing her arm tightly. "Now let's go see Jim about this. You'll be in major trouble now."

Lindsey was getting annoyed with this boy, nor was she going to see Jim about why she was out. She grabbed him with both her arms and spun him around. He was surprised by this and tried to fight back. His flashlight dropped to the floor and rolled across the marble floor. Lindsey was much stronger than him, so she quickly overpowered him.

With only one plan, she threw the boy into the pool. He came up to the surface and tried to get out, but Lindsey kicked him in the face, knocking him back in. She jumped in with him and attacked him. She held him underwater and began strangling him. He tried to push her off him, but it was no use. He struggled and squirmed as Lindsey stared at him, her eyes flashing into XANA's.

Finally, the boy was still. Lindsey came up to the surface. She coughed and gasped for air as she climbed out. She stared at the body, now floating on the surface. Lindsey debated what to do. She thought about leaving him, making everyone believe he slipped and fell unconscious and drowned, or to hide the body. She brushed it off and gathered her bag and left. The body continued to float on the water's surface.

The next day, the gang's first class was gym class with Jim. Jim said that will learn different swimming maneuvers that can save your life should you ever get caught in a shark frenzy. Odd asked if Jim was ever in a shark frenzy, Jim only said he did not want to talk about it.

Jim unlocked the doors to the pool area and everyone entered. When they saw the floating body in the pool, everyone panicked. Jim checked the body, and concluded he was dead. The police were notified and an investigation went underway.

The gang was in the cafeteria while all this was going on.

"They've said the body was Calvin Desend, an eleventh grade student." Ulrich said, sipping on a soda.

"How did he even die?" Aelita asked. She was afraid about this whole thing.

"You make it sound like someone killed him Aelita," Odd replied. "It's not like Calvin was involved with the Mafia or anything. I heard some officers talk about the security footage from last night. All they saw was Calvin entering the pool area, he looked around, and he slipped, hit his head, and rolled into the pool and drowned."

Lindsey was quiet the whole time. "_Of course that's all they saw on the cameras,_" she thought. "_After all, it's no difficult feat to alter video footage from a computer._"

"I dunno," said Yumi. "Why would he even be there in the first place? The buildings are supposed to be locked at night, right?"

"Well, I think it's horrible that something like this happened at Kadic," spoke Lindsey. She stood up from her seat. "Excuse me; I need to go get something from my room. See ya' Ulrich." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving the cafeteria. Lindsey went back to her room and started up her laptop and began a video file.

"Okay, let's see now. Okay, everything's on. The day is April 15th, and it is morning. Just a recap, I drove Aelita and Jeremy apart. Right now, Aelita is feeling depressed, and she seeks my attention for comfort, which I am happy to give her." Lindsey giggled at the thought about her best friend. "Anyway, Jeremy Belpois is confused right now; he tried speaking to Ashley today, but was met with negative response, claiming she didn't know him. Aelita is barely talking to him at the moment."

Lindsey sat back in her chair and sighed. "I had to kill someone last night after hacking into the antenna last night. He chased me into the pool area, and I was forced to drown him. I'm nervous about what I did, but I have already altered the security cameras so there's no way the police can finger me. I'm done for now; I'll make another video log later tonight. This is Lindsey Reynolds, signing off. Bye daddy." Lindsey ended the video, saved it, and sent it to XANA on the internet. Then she left her room for class.

Things are going according to plan for Lindsey, and soon, it will be time for her to eliminate the members of team Lyoko.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review, and check out my other fanfics. I'll see you next time.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick note: I would really appreciate it if you readers leave more reviews for my stories. Reviews give me the motivation to continue, and lately, I haven't been feeling motivated in writing. I'm not trying to beg or anything; it's just when people leave a review telling me what they thought about my story, it makes me feel happy that someone appreciates what I do, as well as give me knowledge of what people liked or didn't like. Thanks for everything though. Let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The sun rose into the sky on the 23rd of April. All of Kadic Academy woke up to the new day, including Lindsey. She showered, dressed, and prepared her things for the day. She wore her usual clothes, a zipper hoodie, and her fingerless gloves; the only difference today being faded blue jeans, and a dark red conductor's cap. She met the gang in the cafeteria for breakfast, same as always.

"Hi everyone," she said as she sat down. "Anything different today?"

Things have not changed lately. Aelita and Jeremy still were not talking to each other, Odd was his same old self, and Ulrich and Yumi were ignoring each other. "No, not much," Jeremy answered. "They've given up on the investigation of Calvin Desend; concluded that it was an accident."

"It's a shame he died. I heard Principal Delmas is disbanding the night watch now to prevent any more accidents," Odd said.

The gang finished their meal and then headed for their classes. When lunch came around, everyone went to the cafeteria except for Lindsey, who went to her room. There, she went online to find some way to kill one of the Lyoko warriors.

"There must be something nearby." She muttered to herself as she browsed the internet for any nearby events. She soon came to the perfect place: a movie theater. She looked through all the movie showings and found the right one. Lindsey bought two tickets and then texted Ulrich a message.

At the cafeteria, the gang was minding their business when Ulrich's phone beeped. He whipped it out to see a text from Lindsey.

_Hi Ulrich!_

_Want to go see "Enter the Dragon" with me tonight at 5:30? I got two tickets for the both of us. See you then! 3_

"Wow, she didn't give you a choice there; guess you should go," said Odd.

Ulrich let out a sigh and left the cafeteria. Odd took a couple big bites out of his food and ran after him. He caught up to him in front of the dorms. "Hey Ulrich, something up?"

"Not really, I've just been thinking lately, I think I should break up with Lindsey." He answered.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I've been thinking about patching things up with Yumi and well…"

"Oh I get it," Odd flashed him a smile. "You still have a thing for Yumi. I knew nothing will break your dream girl vision." Ulrich elbowed him to quiet down.

"Yeah, I think I'll tell Lindsey tonight after the movie. Seems like a good time."

That night, Ulrich met up with Lindsey at the front gates. Then the two of them walked to the theater. Lindsey handed the counter person their tickets and they headed inside. They grabbed themselves some popcorn and drinks and sat in the theater and watched the movie. It was a really good movie; they watched Bruce Lee beat up a bunch of guys with his fighting moves and fight the good fight. After the movie ended, the two of them walked back to the academy.

Along the way, Lindsey was raving about the movie while Ulrich daydreamed to himself. He decided now was the time to tell her.

"Lindsey," Ulrich said. She stopped talking. "You've been a good friend to me these past few weeks, but I think we should see other people." Lindsey could not believe what she heard. Her world shattered to pieces. "It's just, I'm still in love with Yumi, and I want to fix things between us. I hope you understand." Ulrich kissed her on the forehead and walked to towards Kadic.

Lindsey followed behind him, lost in thought. She had completely forgotten about her entire goal of this date, now she has more reason to kill him. As they passed by an alley, Lindsey wrapped an arm around Ulrich's neck and dragged him into the alley.

There, she began strangling him; her eyes flashing into XANA's. She threw Ulrich against a wall as he struggled to break free. He pushed her off him and tried to run, but she sweep kicked him and jumped back onto him. Lindsey then proceeded to squeeze the life from his body. Ulrich tried to break free, but it was no use. Lindsey stared deep into his eyes as he neared his death. Then, for some strange reason, she loosened her grip, allowing Ulrich to push her off and run out the alley.

Lindsey just watched as he ran away. She suddenly realized what she did and took out her phone and dialed the number 427. After a second, her father's voice came on.

"Father, I messed up. I need you to activate a tower on Lyoko. Any tower, just hurry! I'm gonna play possession until then. Contact me by telepathy when the tower's deactivated." She hung up and ran after Ulrich.

As Ulrich ran down the street towards Kadic, he dialed for Jeremy. After a few seconds, he got a hold of him. "Jeremy! We need to get to the factory; Lindsey's been possessed by XANA! Search for a tower and I'll meet you at the factory."

"Alright, I'm on it! See you there." Jeremy said and hung up. Ulrich had reached the Kadic gates when he looked to see no one behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief and ran for the forest. Lindsey was watching him from the corner of a building. She watched him as he ran into the forest, followed by his friends. After they left, she followed them.

The gang reached the factory together, and in the lab, Jeremy and Ulrich addressed the situation. They all headed for the mountains sector, except for Odd, who volunteered to stay to be powered up by one of Jeremy's towers.

In little time, Lindsey arrived in the lab, ready to kill. She ran for Jeremy, but was knocked aside by a blast of energy from Odd. She smiled and let loose balls of electricity at him, missing each shot as he dodged them.

"Jezz," Odd said as she came to him, sparks crackling in her hands. "I didn't think girls would get this angry over a break up."

Lindsey was about to unleash more onto Odd, but she was suddenly grabbed from behind by Jeremy. She emitted electricity from all over her body, and threw him against the wall. Then she turned back to Odd, a smile on her face. "Are you ready to die, scrawny, little boy?" She was met with a "I'm not scrawny!" from him.

On Lyoko, The team encountered little resistance from XANA; only a few Kankrelats and Hornets blocked their path. Soon they reached the tower and Aelita entered. Ulrich and Yumi questioned their easy victory.

Back in the lab, Lindsey had trapped Odd in a barrier of electricity and was in the middle of killing Jeremy. She was busy strangling him with ease while Odd tried to break free. She had almost finished when Aelita's voice emitted from the supercomputer. "Tower deactivated." Lindsey had just received a message from her father of the same. She was so close, but she knew she had to stop. She loosened her grip, dispelled the barrier, and fell to the floor, feigning unconsciousness.

Jeremy came to, breathing heavily, and materialized the others and cancelled Odd's powers. When everyone came back, they talked about Lindsey.

"We should just take her back to her room, make her think she had a dream," said Odd.

"No, she will remember the two of us coming back from the theater, and then nothing. How would you explain that?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea to take her to the nurse; how would we explain all the bruises on her?" said Jeremy as he shot Odd a leer. Eventually, everyone agreed to just take her to her room and say she got worked up and passed out. Ulrich carried her as they left the factory.

As everyone neared the dormitories, Ulrich handed Lindsey off to Aelita since boys were not allowed in the girls dorms. Aelita said good night to them all and headed for her room. There, she unlocked Lindsey's room and went in. She laid her body on her bed, pulled the blankets over her, and left. When she was gone, Lindsey sat up, staring at the door. She let out a sigh, and got up; standing in front of her window watching the crescent moon shine in the sky.

_I was so close to killing Ulrich tonight,_ she thought. _But I hesitated; why? What stopped me from killing him? I had no problem killing that boy last week, so I should have no problem killing anyone else. _Lindsey decided to brush it off and she crawled back into bed.

* * *

-The next day-

Lindsey woke up and did her regular routine. When she finished getting dressed, she stood at her desk. She thought about sending a video file to her father explaining how she messed up last night, but she decided not to. Her mind went back to last night. Why did she hesitate in killing Ulrich? Her gaze was then drawn to the picture of Ulrich on her desk. It all made sense now.

She hesitated because she loves him; it's the only reason. Yet, she attacked him more out of her anger and sadness that he dumped her than her mission. How could she let her emotions get in the way of her mission?

"I was a fool," Lindsey said to herself. "This time, I won't hesitate; I will kill him this time." She gathered her bag with her laptop and a notebook and headed out the door. Just then, Aelita came out as well. They both walked out the dormitories together.

"Do you remember anything last night?" Aelita asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ulrich told me you got worked up last night after the movie and you passed out. He had to carry you all the way back here. You really don't remember anything?"

"No, not a thing," Lindsey lied. "Only that we saw the movie, and on the way back, Ulrich told me that…" She remembered that. "…That he broke up with me. After that, nothing." Lindsey started to cry, she was actually crying from sadness.

Aelita slung an arm around her friend to comfort her. Lindsey accepted it and burrowed his face in her friend. After she finished they both headed for the cafeteria. There, Lindsey picked up a conversation going on inside. She could hear Ulrich's voice and another: Yumi.

"Look, I've gotten over what happened with William," said Ulrich.

"Glad to hear that," said Yumi. "Does this mean you want to be friends again?"

"Well, I was hoping we could, maybe, be more than that. You, uh, want to go to a movie on Friday?"

"You know, that would be great."

Lindsey could not listen anymore. She found herself unable to concentrate on anything as a sharp pain rang throughout her chest. She dropped to the ground, clutching her heart as Aelita stared at her.

"Lindsey! What's wrong?" she asked.

Lindsey's eyes were wide open with terror as she began breathing heavily. "My heart," was all she was able to say before she collapsed on the ground, completely still. Aelita called for an ambulance, which came right away. Aelita went with them before they drove away.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave a review, and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter. Things are getting interesting now. Note: I don't know anything about medical procedures, I'm just going by what I saw on House®, so don't judge my medical knowledge. Thanks for understanding. Let's begin.**

Chapter 7

Aelita watched as the two medical orderlies tried to resuscitate Lindsey. One started up the machine while the other primed the pads, shouted "clear!" and pressed them onto her. No effect. They upped the dosage and tried again. This time, Lindsey sprang awake, gasping for air. She took deep breathes before she was pinned down to the table and put under anesthesia by the orderlies.

When they arrived at the hospital, Aelita was moved to the waiting room while they rushed Lindsey to the Emergency Room. There, the doctors ran some tests and operations to revive her heart. After a few hours, one of the doctors came out to the waiting room.

"Is my friend okay?" Aelita asked.

"Don't worry. She is perfectly alright," answered the doctor. "She only had a minor heart attack. Luckily, it wasn't serious and she'll be able to go back to school tomorrow morning. We will have someone drop her off. If you want, you may see her; room 12A."

Aelita headed down the hall looking for Lindsey's room. She found it with no trouble and walked in to find Lindsey lying on a bed. Hearing the door close, Lindsey sat up in bed to see her friend.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Aelita asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm fine now, thanks. I had a heart attack caused by stress." Lindsey sighed. "I'm sure my break-up with Ulrich had a part in it as well. But I'm over it now."

Aelita nodded her head. "The doctor said you can get out tomorrow morning, so that's good news. You know, I'm really happy you're alright; it'd be so horrifying if something bad happened to you."

Lindsey was lost in thought. She was thinking about killing Aelita right now. It would be simple: a small shock to her heart, stopping it, and no one will know. Lindsey can act cheerful to her best friend all she wants, but she still has a mission. She clenched her right hand, hiding a small ball of electricity in it. But before she could attack, Aelita reached forward and embraced her in a hug, taking her by surprise. Lindsey dispelled her power, and returned the hug, taking in Aelita's warmth.

Lindsey could not understand what was always stopping her from her mission. But that can wait for another time. Aelita kissed her friend on the cheek before separating from her. She gives her a smile before exiting the door, heading back to Kadic. Lindsey lied in bed, thinking about what she did. _Why didn't I kill her right there? _She thought. _What is it about Aelita Schaeffer that stops my intentions? _Lindsey looked back through all her encounters with Aelita. There seemed to be nothing of note; except that her most recent ones all had her with a warm feeling in her body whenever Aelita was around her. Lindsey let out a gasp; she realized what it all meant now. _I'm in love with my best friend, and my mortal enemy_, she thought.

The next day, Lindsey arrived back at Kadic in perfect health. A lot of people were asking her about what happened, but she brushed them all off, assuring them it was nothing. Lindsey went to her room to check her laptop for any messages or emails. She found a couple emails from her father. One was asking if she was alright; concerned about her heart attack and the other where he seems unhappy that she has been slacking lately. She sent him a message that she will get back on her plans as soon as she can.

Truth is, Lindsey did not even think about it at all. She was much preoccupied with her thoughts to worry about her mission. Some time later, she met up with Ulrich, who wanted to talk with her.

"Lindsey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I feel responsible for your heart attack. I feel like if I didn't break up with you like that, then you'd be alright."

Lindsey placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine now, really. Besides, if you didn't break up with me, then I wouldn't have realized who I'm really in love with. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"Wait, who are you talking about?" He was surely puzzled about this.

"Well, I'll tell you, but keep it a secret." He nodded. "I'm in love with Aelita." Ulrich just stared at her.

"Okay. That's great." He was accepting this well. "Just do what makes you happy." With that, he left her alone.

A few days passed and before you know it, it was Sunday. There was talk all around the school that the carnival was in town. Everyone was excited to go. Principal Delmas understood as well; he allowed everyone to attend the entire day. Lindsey was in her room, thinking about asking Aelita to go with her to the carnival when her laptop booted up. It was her father.

"I have a plan for our little friends," he said.

"What is it father?"

"Bring Aelita Schaeffer to the factory and virtualize both of you onto Lyoko. I will handle the rest. Just get her there and I will wait for you."

"Yes father." Lindsey said, and powered down her laptop. She sat at her desk, pondering what to do. "_Aelita, forgive me._"She thought


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that it's been a while. But let's get back to the story. Now, what devious plan does XANA have in store for Aelita? And will Lindsey follow through with it?**

Chapter 8

Lindsey sat in her chair, thinking of a plan to get Aelita to the factory. But in the end, she decided to screw it. She left her room and went for Aelita's, where she found her getting ready to go to the carnival. Before she entered, she raised her red hood over her head, blanketing her face.

"Hey Lindsey," chirped Aelita. "I was gathering my stuff up. Wanna come with me to the carnival today?"

Lindsey said nothing, only a faint smile was spread across her face. She kept her head lowered. "Lindsey, are you alright?" Lindsey tilted her head up, revealing her toothy grin and her XANA eyes. Aelita let out a gasp, but Lindsey struck her down with lightning before she could call for help.

Lindsey picked Aelita up in her arms and carried her out the dormitories. "I'm sorry Aelita," Lindsey whispered to her. "I wish I didn't have to do this. I hope you can forgive me somehow." Lindsey walked into the forest, never meeting a single soul along the way, as everyone was at the carnival. She moved the manhole cover with her power and jumped down to the sewer floor. She then passed a hand over the bottom of her shoes, creating small, spinning electric balls and skated across the sewer towards the factory. As she reached the factory entrance, Aelita was coming to from the shock.

Aelita tried pulling herself away from Lindsey's grip, but it was futile. "Let me go XANA!" she yelled. "You won't get away with this."

Lindsey only hushed her until she stopped. "I am not XANA," she muttered. Her voice was her own, not the digitalized static of XANA. "We have something in store for you Aelita Schaeffer." Lindsey looked away from Aelita's gaze to hide a couple tears running down her face. Aelita could not understand what was happening before Lindsey knocked her out with another electric shock.

Lindsey jumped down to ground floor and started up the elevator. In the lab, she sat at the supercomputer starting up the virtualization process. She was just about to hit the ENTER key when she realized something: she doesn't have a Lyoko form.

Lindsey opened another window and began typing codes for her Lyoko body. She sat there for almost twenty minutes pondering what to wear. As the clock reached the twenty minute mark, she had an idea. If this was a cartoon, there would be a light bulb above her head. She lightly bit her tongue as she typed the codes to create her Lyoko form and brought up the window of the model. She looked it over extensively; it looked perfect.

Lindsey started the virtualization process again and took Aelita down to the scanners. She placed her inside one, touching her cheek before leaving to another.

Inside Lyoko, they dropped into the desert sector near a tower. Aelita got herself up to see Lindsey hovering over her. She was dressed in what could be best described as a red desert ninja. Yeah. She was covered head-to-toe with red clothes; save for her limbs which were covered in ripped red cloth like bandages. Her boots were completely black, and she wore a red hood with a face guard. On her back rested two short katana blades.

"Lindsey, what are you doing?" Aelita whimpered.

Lindsey only stared at her from under her hood. "I have to do this. Please forgive me." With that, she turned to the tower and waited. Only a moment passed when a figure clothed in black emerged from the tower with a black katana across his back. From nowhere, the Scyphozoa and several Tarantulas virtualized and followed the figure. It was XANA. He approached Lindsey and they embraced each other in a hug.

"It's good to see you Lindsey."

She nodded. "Same here father. Tell me, what's this plan you have in mind?"

XANA walked past her to Aelita, still paralyzed in place from fear. He stretched out his hand and a red light enveloped her, preventing her from moving. "I have devised a way to insert a virus into Aelita, connecting directing to her human body. This virus has the ability to kill her directly when given the command. This will force the Lyoko warriors to withdraw from their little endeavors to stop my attacks, and allow us to destroy all the humans with ease."

"So, the Scyphozoa will be doing it?"

XANA nodded. He held Aelita in place as the Scyphozoa approached and wrapped its tentacles around her, downloading the virus into her. Aelita begged Lindsey to save her, but she stood her ground, but did not watch. After the Scyphozoa finished, XANA dropped an unconscious Aelita to the ground and went to Lindsey. He pressed his palm against her chest for a moment. "I gave you control over the virus. You can access it from your mind whenever. Keep a close eye on the Lyoko warriors; don't let me down." Lindsey nodded and XANA and his minions disappeared. Lindsey kneeled down by Aelita's body. She plunged one of her swords into her, devirtualizing her; then she did the same for herself.

Back in the factory, Lindsey emerged from the scanner to see Aelita just stepping out. She made a run for the elevator, but Lindsey followed her inside. Aelita kept a distance but Lindsey just ignored her. She tampered with the elevator to stop at the lab. There, Lindsey pushed Aelita out and locked all the exits. Aelita tried furiously to open the elevator as Lindsey sat at the supercomputer. She brought up the cell phone window and dialed the gang's numbers.

At the time, Jeremy was in his room working on something. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were at the carnival having a good time. They all received the call. They were told to come to the factory immediately, but they didn't know who was calling since Lindsey masked her voice.

In the lab, Lindsey sat in the chair, lost in thought while Aelita watched her with worry. "What are you going to do to me?"

Lindsey shifted her gaze to her. "We're gonna wait for the others to come so I can reveal my true self. So sit tight while you wait."

Aelita stood up from her corner. "Why are you doing this Lindsey? How can you be working with XANA? He wants to destroy the world."

Lindsey sighed. "I have to; it's my job to do so. It's why I was created."

"What do you mean?"

Lindsey swiveled the chair around. "I am not a real human; I was created with the body of a human with the mind of an A.I. I was created to assist my father in destroying the world. But I got sidetracked many times thanks to the human personalities my father downloaded in the beginning."

Aelita was a little puzzled by all this. "So, you can experience human emotions and feelings?"

"Yes, all to hide my true identity so I'd look more human. But, in the end, I still have my mission to complete. I'm sorry Aelita; I wish all this didn't have to happen. But now XANA has installed a virus within you and I have control over it. Your fate rests in my hands, and I don't know what to do."

"Does that mean that everything you've done was all an act? Being nice to everyone, falling in love with Ulrich, being our friend, everything?"

Lindsey turned back to the supercomputer. She closed her eyes as a few tears fell down her cheeks. "No, that was real. Everything was real, including my affection for you." Lindsey could tell Aelita was confused. "Aelita, I'm in love with you, and I wish I could be your friend again; but that can never happen now that my father has put his plan in motion. I have no choice but to follow through with it."

Aelita stepped forward. "No, you have a choice, just like every human being. You can choose to be whoever you want to be; good or evil."

Lindsey spun around to face her. "You're wrong!" she shouted with tears streaking down her face. "I am an A.I., I can't be like you! I was created to serve one purpose and that's to kill you and your friends. I can never be human, just an A.I. trying to be human."

"I used to think I was an A.I. When I came to the real world, I thought I could never fit in. But in time I learned, and I became closer to being human. Being an A.I. doesn't make you any less human. You have a choice Lindsey; like any human being, you have a choice."

Aelita went back to sit against the wall, leaving Lindsey alone to her thoughts. She kept thinking it over. If she followed her father and they succeeded in destroying the world, what would be left for her? But if she allied herself with the Lyoko warriors, she'll have Aelita but her father will brand her a traitor and an enemy.

Lindsey looked over her memory files looking for an answer. All she could find was the times she spent with her friends. Lindsey thought back to what Aelita said, about her having a choice. She knew what to choose now.

Lindsey rose from the seat and approached Aelita. She placed her hands on the sides of her head and began concentrating. She ran a small spark through her, trying not to harm her. Aelita winced in pain but Lindsey kept at it. After a minute, she dropped her hands and fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"What did you do?" Aelita asked.

"I just-just destroyed the virus that was planted inside you. You're free now." Lindsey gasped.

Aelita smiled and took her friend in a hug. Lindsey returned it back, feeling Aelita's warmth flow through her. At that moment, the rest of the gang came out of the elevator. Apparently, Jeremy hacked the control panel to get inside. They all questioned Lindsey's presence in the lab, so Lindsey explained everything, save for who she is. After all that, the gang had an understanding of what's going on.

"That's great and all, but who are you really?" Odd asked.

Lindsey sighed. "I am Lindsey Reynolds, daughter of XANA. And I'm here to help you defeat my father now and forever."

**Well, that's the end for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, leave a review, it helps me feel motivated a lot. And check out my other fanfictions as well and I'll see you next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for a new chapter as things start getting interesting. Let's begin.**

Chapter 9

It's been nearly a week since Lindsey revealed her true self and pledged allegiance to the Lyoko warriors and things haven't gotten better. No one trusts her, except for Aelita and the gang doesn't understand why. The others constantly keep a close eye on Lindsey wherever she goes. At the moment, the entire gang was in the lab. Jeremy was typing something on the supercomputer while Aelita looked over his shoulder, Yumi and Ulrich sat by themselves whispering to one another, and Odd sat in a corner getting bugged by Lindsey.

"Lindsey, quit it with the static electricity already!" he yelled.

"Wait-wait, just one more time," she said as she shuffled her feet against a patch of carpet and charged herself up. She pointed her finger at Odd and fired away, hitting him with a small electric bolt. Odd jumped from the floor, rubbing his back.

"I swear to God, stop it before I kick your ass!"

Lindsey stuck her tongue out at him. "I'd like to see you try."

"That's it! Put 'im up!" Odd raised his fists into a stance. Lindsey shrugged and followed suit. Odd lunged forward with a jab only to be brushed aside by Lindsey, who put him in a head lock.

"Stop it you two; just settle down and relax," said Aelita. At her command, Lindsey released Odd.

"Hey, what time is it Einstein?" piped Ulrich.

"Close to six," replied Jeremy.

"Whoa! Dinner's gonna start soon. We'd better get moving." Odd exclaimed as he raced for the elevator. Everyone filed in after him. While on the way up, Lindsey gave Odd one last shock.

"Damn it Lindsey!" Odd yelled. She only giggled, but swore that was the last time. Jeremy stuffed his face in his hand. At the factory entrance, Yumi bid everyone farewell, stopping only to give Ulrich a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said. The others descended down the manhole except for Lindsey.

"Something wrong?" asked Aelita.

Lindsey raised her hand. "No, I just have to go do something in town. I'll see you later." She smiled at her friend before running off into town. Aelita climbed down the ladder to the others.

"Aelita, why do you trust this girl so much?" asked Jeremy. "She's trying to kill us. She's XANA's daughter, for God's sakes. Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, plus, she's been a pain in the ass to me," Odd commented. "I don't trust her one bit."

"I do," said Ulrich. "She seems nice, and she's trying to help us. Lindsey and I have talked this week. If she wanted to kill any of us, she's had plenty of chances to do so. I say we should give her a chance."

"How could you two be so horrible to her?" snapped Aelita. "She's my friend, and she has realized what the right thing to do is. You two are a couple of pricks for treating her like this." Aelita rode her scooter off with a huff, with Ulrich close behind her.

"Maybe we should give Lindsey a chance," Odd suggested. "It wouldn't hurt, plus if she's putting on a show, we'll see her true colors."

Later that night, the gang was at dinner enjoying a meal consisting of spaghetti and meatballs, especially Odd. Lindsey came back from town about halfway through dinner. She sat down with the gang with her own tray.

"So, where did you go little ms mysterious?" asked Odd with his mouth full. Aelita shot him a look.

"I had to go buy something for us. Something that will keep us safe from my father when he starts attacking again," Lindsey replied. "Speaking of which, Aelita, can you come to my room tonight?" Aelita nodded.

Ulrich took a look around the cafeteria. "Strange. I haven't seen Sissi come bother us for several days. You think something happened?"

Lindsey raised her hand. "Yeah, that's my fault. Remember back when Milly and Tamiya questioned me about a ghost in my room? Well, it was actually one of my father's specters scaring Sissi who broke into my room. I went to her and mind bended her a little and now she won't bother us again."

"Are you kidding me? I've had a stash of jokes to make fun of her lately. Can't you fix her? Please?" asked Odd.

"Are you sure you want that?"

"Truth is, I kind of miss her bugging us," admitted Jeremy.

"Fine, I'll fix her tomorrow, but tonight I have to work on something."

After dinner, the gang went their separate ways. Aelita and Lindsey walked together back to their rooms whispering to one another.

"Jeremy and Odd don't trust you," commented Aelita. "I don't know if Yumi does, but I know Ulrich trusts you fully."

"Good to know. Can't really blame can I? How could they trust the daughter of their mortal enemy? I only hope things get better from here on."

"Don't worry; the others will come around eventually. Now, what was it you needed my help with?"

Lindsey opened her dorm room and motioned Aelita inside. Aelita walked to the center of the room as Lindsey locked the door behind her. She reached into her pocket and produced a small handgun, a standard issue Glock, and three magazine clips full of ammunition.

"Where did you get that?" said a surprised Aelita.

"I got it in town today in case we ever need it. I'm gonna try to turn it into an EMP pistol."

"How will you do it?"

Lindsey walked over to her closet and pulled out a toolbox. "I grabbed these from the tool shed nearby. If I remove the bullet rounds, I can work on routing electricity into them. If it all works out, then these bullets will be able to stop a specter."

"So, what is it you need me to do?"

Lindsey set the toolbox and pistol on her desk, moving her laptop to the dresser. "That's the thing; I need you to go borrow some of Jeremy's tools; a magnifying glass, some tweezers, and a really small screwdriver. Check if his magnifying glass is one on a stand. If I were to ask him, he'll definitely say no."

Aelita nodded and rushed out the door to Jeremy's room. "_Even with the knowledge in my head, I hope I can do this._" Lindsey thought.

A half hour later Aelita returned with the gear. Lindsey took it from her and set it up on her desk. "So, what'd you tell Jeremy to get this stuff?"

Aelita flopped onto the bed. "Oh, I said I wanted to remove my keyboard from my laptop and clean the dust and particles out from under it."

Lindsey shrugged. "Not what I was thinking of, but clever nonetheless." Lindsey flicked on the lamp and aimed it toward the desk. She aligned the magnifying glass and emptied one of the magazines. She gripped one of the bullets with a pair of needle-nose pliers and tried twisting the bullet head off. It came off with some effort. Lindsey relaxed and began working on infusing some of her electrical energy with the head.

"How did you buy this pistol anyway? There's like a seven day waiting period or something."

"I stole it. It was real simple too." Lindsey let loose a smile. "I just walked in, smooth-talked the guy behind the counter, knock him out, take the goods, rework the cameras, and leave. It helps to influence and persuade people when you got a sort of cheat sheet in your head."

"I don't quite understand that. A cheat sheet?"

"Well, when the situation demands it, my mind will give me a list of…dialogue options when speaking to people. My mind will scan the person, giving me their personality, likes, dislikes, etc. and presents me with some choices. I don't have to use the choices but it helps. XANA programmed it into me to use against you guys." Lindsey went back to work on another few bullets.

"You are just full of interesting toys aren't you? I'm surprised XANA didn't give you laser-shooting eyes or something."

The two girls laughed at that. "If anything," Lindsey commented. "I feel more like those human cyborgs in movies; being human with robotic body parts. It's amazing, I have access to any information in the world, I can manipulate and shoot electricity out my hands, I'm stronger and faster than normal humans, and I'm very smart. Believe me, if I had the parts, I could build a bomb or something."

"That's amazing. Well, thank God you turned a new leaf. I'd hate to see how evil you could've been."

Lindsey nodded at that. "I think about that sometimes. But I'm happy that you were there to point me in the right direction…you know, I don't think I've every said thank you."

The girls were silent from there on as Lindsey finished working on the rest of the bullets. After an hour, the stress made Lindsey extremely hot, so she took off her shirt, forgetting that Aelita was there. For the next half hour, Lindsey sat biting her lip as she finished the last of the bullets. She stretched out her arms and groaned in exhaustion but happy she was finished.

"You're done now?"

Lindsey leaned back in her chair. "Yep. Tomorrow morning I'll have to test them and see if they'll still fire after all this work. If they don't, I'm gonna be pissed." Lindsey put her shirt back on as Aelita slid off the bed. She was about to leave when a thought struck her.

"Lindsey, any idea why XANA hasn't attacked us since last week?" She was worried.

"Lindsey rubbed her chin. "My guess, he wants you guys to wallow in fear as you try to find a way around the virus inside you and fight back. He must be relishing in what he thinks you're feeling as you are now helpless. But he didn't count on me removing the virus. I don't know really."

"I don't understand, I'm the key in everything. Why didn't he just kill me instead of implanting a virus? It makes no sense."

"…Because it wouldn't be fun to kill you without you seeing the world crumble before your eyes. He wants to kill you after he takes over the world, so you can see that you failed to save the world, it's the only explanation."

"My God," Aelita covered her eyes and paced the room. "I'm more worried about you. When XANA finds out you deflected to us, he'll be enraged; he'll unleash his full wraith upon us and the world. I'm scared more than ever."

Lindsey grabbed her friend in a hug and held her close. "I'm worried too, but I will be here to fight XANA to the very end, I promise you that." Aelita burrowed her face into Lindsey's shirt and wept.

"Remember, I have the same kind of power that XANA has. When he makes a move, I'll be there to counterattack it, both on and off Lyoko." Lindsey kissed Aelita on the forehead and continued holding her until they both forgot their worries. After a while, Lindsey released her friend and let her leave. Aelita left, but not before giving Lindsey a kiss as a sort of thank you.

Lindsey touched her lips; she could still feel Aelita's warmth on her. She smiled and went to her bed. "_Now I know I made the right choice_," she thought. Lindsey hung her blue zipper hoodie on her chair and fell onto the bed, falling into a deep sleep still dressed.

Some hours later, Lindsey was awoken by a dream. It was strange; she was constantly seeing flashes of computer data and binary, but with no scenery. It ended when the eye of XANA flew towards her vision, like a cheep jumpscare in a movie. Lindsey sat up and slipped on her shoes; maybe a walk will help her. As she slid her hoodie on, she heard the sound of a creaking door open. She cracked her door a tad for a peek. She saw a man exiting Aelita's room with Aelita over his shoulder. Lindsey gasped, and grabbed her phone, Bluetooth headset, and the Glock with a magazine before dashing out into the hallway.

"Let Aelita go!" she commanded, aiming the gun at the man. He spun around and, seeing the gun, ran down the hall to the stairway. Lindsey gave chase while dialing Ulrich's number. He picked up after three rings.

"Ulrich! Wake up the others and head to the factory. A specter has Aelita! I'm chasing him down now. Just go there, and I'll bring Aelita with me. Do it now!" She hung up and crashed through the double doors to see the specter jump over the railing down to ground floor.

""Like hell you're getting away." Lindsey dove over the railing, flipping in mid air and landing on her feet. She chased the specter off Kadic grounds into the city.

"_Aelita, I won't let XANA take you, not now or ever._" Lindsey raised her gun and fired one shot, praying the bullet will work.

**Oh boy, another cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, leave a review, it really helps a lot. Tell me what you liked/didn't like or what could be improved. It helps me improve my stories so you enjoy them more. Check out my other fanfictions, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
